Nothing Special
by AskaaPhantom
Summary: The first time they met wasn't anything special. There were no butterflies in his stomach, no electricity, no tingly feeling, no slow motion and no bright glow whatsoever. Okay, so maybe there was that bright glow but... for an entirely different reason.


_**Title: Nothing Special**_

_**Pairing: Will Solace/Nico di Angelo (Solangelo)**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Only the plot is. If they were mine, the 3-4 pages of Solangelo in BoO will be more and that half page of Percico also. **_

_**Author's notes: I wanted to write a story, again. This is my first real story so please enjoy!**_

The first time they met wasn't anything special. There were no butterflies in his stomach, no electricity, no tingly feeling, no slow motion and no bright glow whatsoever when they stared at each other and shook hands. Okay, so maybe there was that bright glow but for an entirely different reason. Anyways, it was just Nico, a literature student, standing like a fool, twisting his skull ring, waiting for his older sister outside her lab class. They were going to grab some coffee with their other sister, Hazel. Finally, after an agonizing 7 minutes of waiting, his sister was dismissed.

What he didn't expect was that that surfer looking blond boy was going to join them.

"Nico!" his older sister, Bianca, greeted him. Bianca di Angelo was a beautiful young lady. She has deep chocolate brown eyes (like him), freckles across her face, olive skin and a silver dress. Her chestnut brown hair was braided, she looks like their late mother and you can easily see her Italian heritage more than her brother. "This is Will. He's my lab partner. He is also a med student like me. He's joining us for coffee!" his sister chirped happily.

Will Solace was handsome guy. He's got this surfer build that girls would drool over, tanned skin, blond hair, deep blue eyes and a blinding smile. And that was where the bright glow came from. Seriously. It's…. _blinding. _

"Hi, I'm Will! Will Solace. Nice to meet you!" he offered his hand for a handshake

Well, isn't he cheerful?

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." He replied with less enthusiasm and a little bit of irritation because this guy is too bright and cheerful and BLINDING for his tastes. Considering he was wearing all black and emits a gloomy aura, well, there really is no question there.

They had coffee in that little coffee shop across their university in which one of Nico's childhood friends, Percy, worked. "Hey Bia! Neeks!" Percy greeted them the moment he spotted his childhood friends. "And who is this guy?" After a lot of introductions (since Hazel and Nico's best friend, Jason, joined them) they finally had a nice conversation, shared cookies and laughed like a normal group of friends.

That was their first meeting. And there wasn't anything special about it at all. Nothing.

The second time they met was at the university library. Nico was busy being a good student, burying his head in books.

Well, Will Solace was a good student too.

Thus, when he found the dark-haired pale boy at one of the tables at the back of the library, he decided to be a good friend AND a good student and joined the pale boy in studying. Unfortunately, Nico didn't see it as an act of goodwill (no pun intended). "What are you doing here?" the gloomy boy glared at Will.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine!"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"Why not? It's cute." Will said teasingly. Now, all Nico wants is to wipe that arrogant smirk across the blonde's face and punch the said face hard. "Lot of books you got there, Sunshine." the blond noticed.

"Yeah, like yours are any lesser." Nico snorted.

"I am a med student. This is _research._" the blond proudly stated.

"Well I am a literature student. This is _homework_." he retorted.

"No way! I know you literature students are all books and articles and poems or whatever, but all of this," he pointed to all the books surrounding the pale boy, "for just one homework?!" he asked disbelievingly. Nico nodded his reply. "Wow." Will sat dumbfounded. Nico rolled his eyes.

"So why did you take literature?" he decided to ask the boy.

"Why did you take medicine?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care. Answer my question first."

Will pouted, and then sighed. "You know" he said sheepishly "to save lives. My mom was a paramedic and my dad was a surgeon. I wanted to be like them."

"Oh." He looked at Will. "I love reading. I guess I just wanted to do it for the rest of my life." he shrugged.

Will smiled at him. He still didn't think anything was special but maybe he thought that that smile was charming and Will was handsome but there wasn't anything special with that, right?

* * *

><p>They said the third time is a charm.<p>

It was a great day planned by two siblings. Nico and Hazel are going to the mall, eat at their favorite restaurant, play at the arcade, do some shopping, spend time with each other and bond together.

Or at least that was the plan.

None of them expected to see Frank Zhang, Hazel's Chinese-Canadian boyfriend, alone at the mall buying a book for his mom's birthday. Now, one look at Hazel's face told Nico that his sister missed her boyfriend so much and missed spending time with him. They were all busy with midterms and Nico knew Hazel didn't see Frank often. They may want to spend time with each other as siblings but at least they see each other at home. So he let Frank tag along with them. It wasn't anything weird since Nico and Frank are close friends but Nico decided he doesn't want to be third wheel and he wants his sister to spend time with her boyfriend without him, so he let them be.

"Are you sure? It's really alright with us Nico, you know we don't mind." Hazel furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"I know Hazel, but I want you to spend time with Frank, okay? Just text me if you're going home already 'kay?

"Okay."

So that was how he found himself sitting and drinking orange juice alone. And that was how Will found him.

"'Sup Sunshine?" Will greeted with his blinding smile.

"Oh it's you."

"You're not happy to see me? You wound me Neeks."

"You come up with the worst nicknames."

"But I heard that from your friend!" Will exclaimed childishly. "You know what, since you're alone and I'm alone then let's just go and find something to do!" He suggested too cheerfully.

Nico sighed. Seriously. He couldn't go against that smile, not with Will holding out his hands to him, can he?

So they wandered around, ate whatever they saw they liked and played at the arcade. Nico was laughing so hard because every time they play, Will lost. "That's not fair! Let's play another round!" the blond would pout.

"Sorry. You're good but not that good. Sorry, not sorry." Nico laughed.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Will asked him with a soft smile gracing his lips.

Nico blushed. He turned his head away so Will couldn't see it. "Why, is there something wrong with enjoying when hanging out with a friend?" he said defensively.

Now it was Will's turn to blush. He didn't expect Nico to call him his friend. He didn't expect this tingling feeling when Nico called him his friend.

"What? Why are you blushing and gaping like an idiot?" Nico glared at Will.

"Nothing." Will faced the screen. "I am so going to crush you on this one."

"Bring it on, Sunny."

Will laughed. Nico smiled. Will stared.

Maybe, just maybe, Nico can feel that there was something special now.

They became close immediately. Will wanted to be closer to Nico. Unfortunately, the blond was just as stubborn as Nico. They go to the coffee shop where Percy worked every week, with or without Bianca, they study together at the library whenever they have free time together. Will joins them whenever Nico and Jason hang out, they text, and sometimes call each other, every night.

And Nico developed a crush on a certain sunny blond. But it was just a crush. No big deal, right?

Their midterms finally ended. Nico's parents were overseas so Bianca decided to have a celebration in their house. Their little group of friends were joking, and laughing and sharing stories about how Piper's math test was so hard and how Thalia's instructor was a bitch and how Leo's seatmate was hot, when Nico shook his head, stood up and went upstairs. Not that he didn't like his friends or anything but he wanted to be alone for a while. He didn't want to be there, not with Will laughing like an angel and his pessimistic head telling him he has no chance. He went upstairs to his room, opened the window and climbed to the roof. It was a starry night and the wind was cold.

"Hey." He looked down to somebody poking his head out of his window. "Mind if I join you?" Will asked smiling.

Nico patted the space next to him.

Will climbed and sat down next to the Italian. He leaned back and put his arms behind him for support. "The sky is beautiful tonight, don't you think so?" he said, turning his head sideways to glance at the pale boy beside him.

"Hm." Nico replied, twisting his skull ring.

"Why did you go up here?" Will asked.

"Why did you follow me here?"

"Stubborn as always, di Angelo."

Nico smiled briefly. "I dunno. I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Oh."

They sat in comfortable silence. Until Will decided to say something.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Nico turned to Will and raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Spill it, Solace."

Will breathed deeply. "Okay, this isn't anything special but…. I like you."

Nico's eyes were wide as saucers and his face as red as a tomato.

"I know that this is, you know, surprising and a bit sudden but… yeah, I like you." Will stammered, his face red.

Nico the ever pessimistic and unbelieving said "I don't believe you."

"What? Why?" Will asked crestfallen and dumbfounded.

"I just don't." Nico replied, still blushing.

"Hey, I know that this is sudden and nothing special but I really do like you. I wanted to confess properly but the longer I keep my feelings, the more that I feel that I carry something heavy in my chest and I really want to tell you that I like you because I really do and I thought that you were really cute and special when I first saw you and my feeling are sincere and…." Will sighed "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"It's cute." Nico bit his lips and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Does that mean 'I like you too.'?" Will asked, eyes sparkling.

Nico blushed harder. "Of course it does, you idiot."

So maybe there wasn't anything special for Nico when they first met. But Nico found himself not caring.

Because now as they stare at the starry night together, Nico can feel the butterflies in his stomach, the electricity in their joined hands, the tingly feeling all over his body, the slow passing of time as they relax in each other's presence…

And of course, there is still the bright glow from Will's smile.

And this time Nico has it too.


End file.
